


Edward Nygma Cobblepot

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Ejaculate, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Loin de tout, Oswald et Edward profitent de leur lune de miel.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	1. Seuls au monde...

Edward était confortablement allongé sur le ventre, les yeux fermés tandis que la brise marine balayait lentement ses cheveux. Il commençait doucement à s'endormir en écoutant la mer. Le son des vagues qui s'affaissaient lourdement le berçait, il avait l'impression de voir l'écume se former dans son cerveau. C'était agréable d'être seul au monde pendant un instant, étendu sur sa grande serviette de plage. Le sable fin autour de lui le brûlait tout en étant doux sur le bout de ses pieds. Il creusait parfois des petits trous dans le sable avec ses orteils quand il s'étirait puis replongeait dans un sommeil léger. Il faisait si chaud et c'était bon d'être loin de Gotham pendant un temps. Edward serra son poing gauche encore une fois pour sentir l'anneau doré qu'il portait et sourit en pensant à son mariage avec Oswald. Ils avaient célébré leur union trois semaines avant de venir sur cette île paradisiaque. Bien sûr, son riche époux avait réservé une partie de la plage pour eux et ils logeaient dans la suite la plus chère d'un luxueux hôtel. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens évidemment et refusait de faire le moindre effort pendant ce séjour. Tout lui était dû et il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir un verre.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Oswald avait décidé d'être entièrement seul avec son mari. Pas besoin de serveur cette fois, il était lui-même parti chercher des cocktails. Il s'impatientait au bar en attendant sa commande et quand enfin il fut servit, il jeta un regard dédaigneux au barman. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : être auprès d'Edward sur la plage et admirer l'horizon tout en sirotant sa boisson qui avait mis un temps fou à arriver ! Heureusement, l'hôtel était proche de la mer et il distinguait la silhouette du Riddler qui somnolait en l'attendant. C'était rare qu'Oswald se déplace pour lui, même si ce n'était qu'un verre. D'habitude, c'était Edward qui allait lui chercher une coupe tandis qu'il patientait lascivement, le remerciant de sa voix doucereuse. Edward était amoureux de ce ton suave. Si il fallait lui ramener un verre quand il le réclamait, il serait le premier à se jeter sur l'occasion pour entendre son prénom glisser sous la langue du Pingouin. Alors pour le remercier de cette petite attention, il l'attendait avec une surprise. Il avait hâte de voir quel effet elle aurait sur son mari. Edward le voyait arriver au loin et il abaissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Oswald portait seulement une fine chemise en lin et un short de plage noir. Malgré le peu de vêtements sur lui, il était toujours aussi pâle et avait un coup de soleil sur son nez pointu. Lui aussi enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur le haut de son crâne. Oswald avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il apercevait et n'était pas sûr que c'était la réalité. Pourtant, c'est bien son mari Edward Nygma Cobblepot qui était là, étendu sans son maillot de bain. Il était complètement nu sur sa serviette, lui jetant son meilleur regard aguicheur.

« Merci Ozzie, s'exclama-t-il en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait. Il fait tellement chaud ici, ça va me faire du bien.  
-N'est-ce pas qu'il fait chaud ? » releva-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés sur le sable.

Il étira sa jambe la plus faible et l'enfonça un peu dans le sable tout en observant le corps d'Edward. Il était beau, il était si beau et encore plus ainsi. Ils trinquèrent tels des rois au milieu de leur plage privée. Bien sûr, Oswald avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient à l'abri des regards. Personne n'avait le droit de les voir durant leur lune de miel et surtout pas si Edward se dénudait comme ça. C'était uniquement pour lui qu'il faisait ça, il le savait. Oswald passa donc délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur le dos d'Edward et celui-ci frissonna. Il remua légèrement son bassin et fit semblant de gémir pour l'exciter un peu. Oswald se mit d'un coup à califourchon derrière lui et attrapa la crème solaire. Il en versa sur son dos bronzé et l'étala correctement. Son homme méritait le meilleur après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui malgré ses erreurs. Oswald descendit doucement ses mains vers ses fesses et entreprit de les masser avec de la crème solaire. Cette fois, Edward haleta pour de vrai et se cambra comme il pouvait.  
« Tu vas avoir le derrière bien bronzé après, annonça Oswald.  
-En effet. Contrairement à toi, je ne compte pas rester tout pâle, se moqua-t-il.  
-Dis ça à mon coup de soleil, répliqua-t-il. Je peux t'en donner un si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une fessée.  
-Ah ! cria-t-il en essayant de se retourner.  
-Non, non. Toi, tu restes ici » ordonna Oswald en écartant ses fesses.

Le Roi de Gotham s'allongea sur l'Homme-Mystère tout en maintenant ses fesses écartées. Il les embrassa, les mordilla avant de glisser sa langue entre elles. Edward laissa échapper une exclamation qui en disant long sur son excitation et plongea sa tête dans sa serviette. Le Pingouin tournoya sa langue sur son anneau brûlant, s'immisçant en lui avec sa salive. Plus Edward gémissait, plus il le léchait jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le prendre. Oswald se redressa suffisamment pour permettre à son index de le pénétrer et à peine avait-il rentré une phalange que son amant s'empala dessus. Edward instaura lui-même le rythme sur son doigt en se reposant sur ses coudes pour se masturber en même temps. Quant à Oswald, il l'attrapa par l'arrière de ses cheveux et tira sur sa tête pour le redresser encore plus. 

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas Eddie ?  
-Seigneur, oui..., souffla-t-il en expirant difficilement.  
-Et ça, qu'en penses-tu mon cher ? demanda-t-il en insérant un deuxième doigt en lui.  
-Ah ! Oui... oui... Oswald ! clama-t-il en éjaculant.  
-Bon garçon » susurra-t-il à son oreille en mordillant son lobe.

Il relâcha ensuite sa tête et retira ses doigts tout en douceur. Oswald s'étala sur le sable chaud en fermant les yeux. Edward mit en boule sa serviette et comme il avait toujours dix coups d'avance puisqu'il était un génie, il en avait prévu une autre, juste au cas où... Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas se rhabiller tout de suite. 

« Hey Oswald ? lança-t-il. Je suis longue et dure. Que suis-je ?  
-Quoi ? répondit-il vivement en se retournant vers lui.  
-Ma queue » affirma-t-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. 

Il l'attira au même instant vers lui et le piégea en entourant ses hanches avec ses longues jambes. Oswald commençait à avoir le teint rouge alors il lui remis de la crème solaire sur le visage et aussi sur les bras pour être sûr. Il prit son temps quand il en appliqua sur ses mains et déposa des baisers sur ses paumes. Puis, ils burent encore quelques gorgées de leurs cocktails avant qu'Edward s'empare de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement, frayant un chemin pour sa langue et la fit tourner lentement autour de celle de son partenaire. Oswald n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant lui alors chaque baiser d'Edward lui donnait chaud. Il n'était pas encore habitué à cela et espérait toujours ressentir ce réconfort aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ils étaient seuls au monde sur cette plage, le coucher de soleil derrière eux et leurs érections se rapprochaient dangereusement l'une de l'autre.


	2. ...Et ensemble pour toujours

La nuit était tombée au même moment où Oswald avait couiné. Son pénis était compressé contre celui d'Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de frotter leurs sexes ensemble. La chaleur de la journée s'était subitement éteinte avec le dernier rayon de soleil pour laisser place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Oswald se colla encore plus contre lui à cause du vent qui l'avait surpris. Il le berçait un peu dans ses bras, toujours nu malgré la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer. 

« On rentre à l'hôtel ? demanda Oswald tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.  
-Laisse moi me rhabiller avant sauf si tu souhaites que tout l'hôtel me voit nu, ironisa-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que non, tu es à moi.  
-Ne joue pas avec ta possessivité, Oswald, le prévint-il en enfilant son maillot.  
-Tu es mien depuis que je t'ai congelé et exposé dans mon club, rappela-t-il.  
-Tu veux dire quand tu m'as humilié pendant cinq mois ? railla Edward en mettant son débardeur.  
-Ça ne me dit rien, répliqua Oswald en lui prenant la main. Mais ça, ça veut dire que tu es mon mari et personne n'a le droit de s'approcher de toi, poursuivit-il en embrassant son alliance. Tu n'as pas conscience de ta beauté et de ton charisme, Edward.  
-Tu doutes de ma fidélité ? l'interrogea-t-il.  
-Je m'inquiète de ceux qui pourraient t'approcher, avoua-t-il.  
-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon petit oiseau » le rassura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Après s'être réconciliés suite à la guerre de Gotham, c'était devenu un jeu entre eux de se rappeler leurs idioties du passé. Ils rentrèrent donc main dans la main jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel et passèrent à la douche. Ils dînèrent ensuite dans un des restaurants à proximité de l'hôtel après avoir revêtu leurs tenues. Oswald portait la même chemise et avait rajouté un foulard coloré autour du cou ainsi qu'un pantalon droit. Quant à Edward, il avait mis une marinière et un pantalon clair où il avait fait des ourlets. Ils échangèrent à propos de l'île pendant le dîner et ne se rendirent pas compte que beaucoup de monde les observèrent. Oswald s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et retira sa main posée sur celle d'Edward. Ce dernier analysa rapidement la situation et émit un petit rire. Il n'y avait pas de dégoût ou de moquerie dans leurs yeux. Non, il y avait de la fascination, de l'envie. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Tout le monde nous regarde, remarqua Oswald d'un ton mesquin.  
-Tout le monde nous regarde car nous sommes beaux, idiot, répondit-il.  
-Car tu es beau, lança-t-il pour lui même.  
-Je t'ai entendu et tu te trompes. Tu es magnifique, Oswald, conclut-il en prenant sa main.

Ils retrouvèrent leur lit assez tard après pas mal de coupes de champagne et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Oswald frotta frénétiquement son derrière contre l'érection d'Edward. Celui-ci attrapa son bassin et le mis rapidement à nu. Il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements en même temps et s'empara du lubrifiant.

« Attends, tu dois voir ma dernière surprise » s'exclama Oswald en l'arrêtant.

Il se redressa et poussa Edward sur le lit. Puis, il se déshabilla entièrement et pour le plus grand bonheur du Riddler, Oswald portait de la lingerie noire ainsi que des caches-tétons en forme de cœur. La dentelle sublimait ses courbes et Edward se masturba en l'admirant.

« Tu aimes ? l'interrogea-t-il en rougissant.  
-Énormément, mon amour » souffla-t-il en serrant fort son érection.

Edward posa ses mains sur ses hanches et joua un peu avec la dentelle entre ses doigts. Il déposa quelques baisers dessus et remonta petit à petit jusqu'aux caches-tétons. Il fit tourner sa langue autour, traçant la forme du cœur avec sa salive avant de baisser doucement la culotte noire de son mari qui était déformée par une bosse. Il le jeta d'un coup sur le lit et mordit ses fesses sans aucune retenue. Edward étala ensuite du lubrifiant sur son anus et sur son propre sexe. Il plaça son érection entre ses fesses et la fit glisser sans le pénétrer. Oswald haletait très fort et se cambra pour mieux sentir la dureté de son époux. Son visage et son torse étaient collés contre le matelas tandis que son derrière était complètement relevé et appuyé contre la bite d'Edward. Il en voulait plus et il sursauta quand il sentit l'index d'Edward en lui. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour appuyer son doigt contre sa prostate et se délecta des petits cris d'Oswald. Ils étaient parfois aigus puis graves et ça n'arrêtait pas de changer selon la force qu'Edward mettait dans son index. Il pouvait entendre le Pingouin lui susurrer de lui mettre un deuxième doigt et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Oswald gémissait de plus en plus fort, réclamant tout le corps d'Edward. Alors tout doucement, il le prit en levrette, enfonçant toute sa longueur au fond de lui. Il était si serré, si moite que Edward aurait pu immédiatement jouir en lui. 

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes, dit-il d'une voix hachée en le culbutant.  
-Je t'aime, Edward, formula-t-il entre deux gémissements.  
-Tu veux jouir ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Oui !  
-Je vais te détruire, rugit-il en fracassant son gland contre sa prostate.  
-Ah ! Ed, oui ! » cria-t-il en roulant des yeux tant il était extasié.

Oswald bavait même sur le matelas, incapable de se contrôler. Chaque coup de rein d'Edward sonnait comme une explosion, pire que la grenade qu'il avait reçu, et c'était meilleur que tout. Il parvenait faiblement à soupirer le prénom de son amant jusqu'à atteindre un orgasme poignant. Il contracta en même temps son muscle autour du sexe d'Edward. Sans plus tarder, il le rejoignit dans son plaisir en s'allongeant sur lui, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux de jais. 

Edward avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était marié à Oswald Cobblepot. Il portait son nom maintenant et savait la vraie signification de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'épouser. Alors il allait profiter jusqu'au bout de leur lune de miel loin de Gotham et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il resterait ici pour toujours.


End file.
